My Mama's A Reaper
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: On what could have happened had Lelouch remained in the reaper realm. An AU of an AU. Possible SuzaLulu in the future.
1. 01: Mama Grelle

Title: My Mama's A Reaper

Genre: Humor/Family

Rating: T+

Warnings: AU. Lol Just a series of drabble-ish one-shots.

Summary: On what could have happened had Lelouch remained in the reaper realm. An AU of an AU. Possible SuzaLulu in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Kuroshitsuji.

Serena: ohohoho~ I went ahead and did this since it's been bugging me a lot recently. I thought it would be fun to see what happens to Lelouch if (in my AU crackshot world in _There's A Muffin In My Soup: Code 09_) he ended up remaining in the reaper realm with Grelle as his "mother". Lol I dunno where this is going exactly. I'm just going to write silly little oneshots for this until I reach something I'll consider an "end". Enjoy the mini-shot!

-x-x-x-x-

01: Mama Grelle

There was an awful note of finality in Will's tone and Grelle _didn't_ like it. The red-haired reaper deflated a little and sighed in a somewhat depressed manner. Glancing down, he smiled at the toddler still within his arms and lifted little Lelouch up so that they could be face-to-face.

"Sorry, sweetie, but it looks like you can't stay." Grelle told the little child and another sigh slipped past his lips. "I guess it can't be helped."

Lelouch merely blinked. He wasn't really following this too well. Couldn't 'stay' where? _Here?_ How come? Was he being bad? The thought made him frown and utter a saddened little noise. What did he do wrong?

"Oh, _Will_, you made him cry!" Grelle accused and he immediately set to comforting the sad baby. "It's okay. There, there, sweetie."

Lelouch honestly hadn't meant to start crying, but the tears had appeared before he had much of a say and, the next thing he knew, he was being smothered in hugs and kisses and, really, it _did_ make him feel better. Still…he felt bad for causing trouble (despite not knowing what it was that he did).

"Ohhhh, don't you mind meanie Will over there." Grelle told the toddler and he set a little kiss on Lelouch's forehead. "It's not your fault. Promise."

Being ignored as he now was, Will adjusted his glasses as a vein in his head twitched. Of all the _nerve_…Grelle could be so problematic at times (especially over more feminine things). Was it so hard to understand that rules were meant to be obeyed? Polices had been set in place for a reason. A reaper could not meddle in human affairs like this. It caused too many problems and threw things out of order.

It didn't matter how the ones involved felt. Rules had to be followed.

It didn't matter that Grelle had wanted a child for the longest, _longest_ time and became depressed whenever he saw a mother and her child carrying on happily (and Will tired of seeing that gloomy look). Rules simply _had_ to be followed.

It didn't matter that Grelle was surprisingly good at handling children and the way he fussed over that particular baby was both adorable and-_damn it._

Will was giving in. He could just _feel_ it. Defeat was practically _oozing_ out of his pores because that _stupid kid_ was _too_ adorable and _really_ seemed to like Grelle and—_damn it._

Just _damn it_.

"_Fine_." Will managed to huff out in defeat and somehow, someway, he knew he would one day regret his words. "Keep the damn child, but _you're_ filling out all the paperwork!"

-x-x-x-x-

Serena: 440 word drabble! :D See? I meant it when I said they would be short. Although, some might be longer than others, but regardless, it'll be kept fairly short, I suppose. Lololol So, here's an idea. If you guys have any suggestions for what should happen (maybe for some "bonding" time between Grelle and Lelouch? Or some other second or third thing?), tell me in your review or send me a PM or something. C: Reviews make me smile~


	2. 02: Living With and Without

Serena: tee hee. Here's a 1,267 word drabble!

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: cynthiacyvon, lilyrose225, and TotalAmuto!

Warnings: AU. Lol Just a series of drabble-ish one-shots.

Summary: On what could have happened had Lelouch remained in the reaper realm. An AU of an AU. Possible SuzaLulu in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Kuroshitsuji.

-x-x-x-x-

02: Living With and Without

It had been a simple matter in finding out the name of Lelouch's birth mother (and, consequentially, Lelouch's family background). Marianne vi Britannia was the birth mother's name and Charles zi Britannia was the father's. According to their files, Marianne was some sort of partial queen of the Britannian Empire. She had started out as a part of the emperor's (Charles's) personal guard and after the two had taken an interest in each other, she became one of Charles's consorts. Apparently, Charles had many, _many_ wives and more children than a small daycare could handle, but, for whatever reason, he was showing a great deal of favoritism towards Marianne (though, this favoritism had seemingly not trickled down to little Lelouch).

What an odd pair they made, so Grelle had found himself thinking while reading through the pair's information (as it had been required for the paperwork he had needed to fill out). They were quite suspicious and seemed almost strangely incompatible yet they remained together. Was it a 'marriage of convenience' perhaps? Perhaps both had something the other wanted or both had goals that required the other to complete? Well, whatever the reason, they had created a beautiful baby boy and Grelle was more than happy to keep this little baby as his own.

Sometime after Grelle had managed to finish all the required paperwork and get it submitted for approval (which had technically already been acquired since Will had agreed) and while strolling around in an ecstatically giddy mood, Grelle decided that he very much enjoyed shopping for baby things. There was just _so _many adorable varieties of things to choose from and _so_ many seemed to be just _perfect_ for little Lelouch! Grelle thought that it would have been best to shop around for clothes first and so, for the past few hours, Lelouch had been subjected to outfit after outfit after outfit until the little toddler had a nice wardrobe created. Most of the outfits consisted of various shades of blue and purple and a little bit of red (because those colors, Grelle had decided, fit the baby best). Some were frilly ('frilly' having the meaning of the word 'dress', in this case), some were almost costume-y in nature (a sailor's suit and cat-eared pajamas being amongst them), and some were, thankfully, just normal, everyday things toddlers could be seen wearing.

The last few items on the baby list were just necessities (things Lelouch would need such as baby food, diapers, toys, etc.) and while gathering all these, Grelle saw an adorable little blue stroller trimmed in white lace and it, too, had been bought for little Lelouch (which was perfect timing as Lelouch had been rubbing at his eyes for the last thirty minutes).

"_Aww_~I think a certain little someone is sleepy~" Grelle said to the sleepy toddler. "Why don't you take a nap in here until we get home and then I'll put you to bed, alright?"

Lelouch's only answer was another rub at his eyes and a wide yawn.

Grelle giggled at the sight before placing a small kiss on Lelouch's forehead and then setting him down into the comfy stroller. Lelouch fell asleep almost instantly.

"_Aww_~" Grelle cooed. "Sleep well, son~"

-x-x-

Marianne was miserable (even more so than she thought she would be). Everything was going _wrong_.

For starters, in a horrible moment of apprehension and almost heartbreak, she thought Sebastian had been _killed_. The demon had been lying in a pool of bloody dirt while bullets glittered in the sunlight. He hadn't been breathing, he hadn't been moving, and he hadn't blinked his glassy, scarlet eyes even once since being gunned down by one of the mercenaries. Marianne had, at first, laughed the sight off and had ordered Sebastian to stop playing pretend and go after the mercenaries.

Sebastian hadn't responded.

"…Sebastian, you _dare_ ignore my orders?" Marianne had stated in a hesitant but angered voice. "_Enough games_. Just how long do you intend to lay there?"

When her command had been answered with another chilling silence, Marianne had merely stared at the bullet-filled body with a growing horror. Sebastian was a demon. A few measly bullets couldn't kill him, _right_? _Surely_ the demon was more resilient than that?

"_Sebastian!_ …g-get up! That is an _absolute_ order!" Marianne had shrieked at his prone form. "You can't…you _can't_ just leave me here! _What about our deal?"_

When still no proper response was given, Marianne had fallen to her knees next to the bloodied butler. For all her bravery, she was _scared_. She _needed_ Sebastian in order to fulfill her one desire and her _only_ child had been _taken_ from her by a couple of _rats_. Lelouch was just a baby and Marianne wanted to enjoy the little time she had left with her child alongside her. Those mercenaries would probably _kill_ Lelouch.

"…you've ruined _everything_! My baby…_those filthy rats will kill him!_"

Marianne had just been on the verge of tears when a voice had finally answered her.

"Forgive me, my Lady, his attack was unexpected. Ah and my suit is ruined. I owe you another apology and, oh dear, again another for it seems we shall be late for the tea date."

Sebastian would later explain that while something as trivial as bullets could not kill him, it did take him a bit longer to heal his wounds depending on how much damage was inflicted. (It also hurt quite a bit to be shot.) But, after the incident was over with, Marianne had ordered Sebastian to seek the two mercenaries out and recover her stolen son. With a short bow, Sebastian had answered: "Yes, Your Majesty." and left to retrieve Lelouch.

Marianne expected Sebastian to return with Lelouch in tow. She imagined Lelouch would be thrilled at being held by the demon (despite the scary circumstances) and she decided that, once the two returned and she had given Lelouch the proper, motherly snuggles he would need, she would order Sebastian to hold Lelouch for the rest of the day (once they all changed, of course).

But when Sebastian returned (an hour later than Marianne expected), Lelouch was _nowhere_ in sight. Sebastian merely held out a small, silver button (from Lelouch's jacket) and grimaced in disapproval.

"My Lady…_this_ was all I could find." the demon admitted reluctantly and Marianne could only stare at the button incredulously. "…I have failed. Our contract is…void."

Despite Sebastian's words, the gleaming contract symbol continued to shine behind the contact Marianne wore in her left eye.

"…you have not failed, Sebastian." the queen admitted, but she still continued to stare in disbelief. "…you've returned Lelouch to me…just not all of him. I wasn't that specific in my order."

Sebastian's eyes widened just the slightest bit. He had been sure Marianne would agree to voiding the contract, but…well. This was certainly acceptable, but Sebastian still felt somewhat frustrated at his inability to locate Lelouch. The child's scent had merely…vanished. There had been nothing but a dead end to match the corpses of the two mercenaries and while Sebastian had his suspicions as to where the child might be, the demon could not investigate (because his kind were not allowed into _those_ realms and while it was true Sebastian had been there once before, it had not been his doing).

_He shall be returned, in any case_, Sebastian mused. _Humans are not allowed, either._

Sebastian would just have to wait, in the meantime, and periodically check the area Lelouch's scent had ended at. It shouldn't take terribly long. At the most, a day or so.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Serena: I enjoy this too much. Oh! And, I sort of have a general idea as to where I'm going with this and if it's going the way I think it will go, the next drabble will be a time skip. w Or it could be a series of time skips. I dunno. Haven't tried writing it yet so I can't really say. Either way, baby Lelouch is going to be growing up soon. XD Well, again, I take suggestions for possible…uh…stuff with this. So, if you have any good ones, let me know and we'll see, okay? C; Thank you for reading~!


	3. 03: Birthday Wishes

Serena: You know, I meant to update this sooner as well as answer the rest of the reviews, but what a hectic past few weeks it has been! I haven't been able to do much with writing until recently. I'm sorry. u n u Anyway, here's a 874 word drabble!

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: mochiusagi, shiai10, lilyrose225, and TotalAmuto!

Warnings: AU. Lol Just a series of drabble-ish one-shots.

Summary: On what could have happened had Lelouch remained in the reaper realm. An AU of an AU. Possible SuzaLulu in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Kuroshitsuji.

-x-x-x-x-

03: Birthday Wishes

Lelouch's first birthday in the reaper realm came sooner than anyone expected. It seemed only yesterday when Grelle had first adopted the little tyke and now that same bundle of precious baby was already turning three, which put Lelouch's 'terrible twos' out of the way (and the child was hardly 'terrible'' at all). _Oh_, what an adrenaline rush! Was _this_ what it felt like to watch a child grow? It was a thousand times more enjoyable than Grelle ever thought possible! (And maybe he _was_ getting a bit ahead of himself—he'd only had the child for a few months-, but, really, this was all sorts of exciting!)

And the little party the red-haired reaper threw in his son's honor only served to further heighten that excitement.

It was kept small (for Lelouch's sake; though the child didn't seem to mind most of the other reapers) and Grelle made sure to dress Lelouch appropriately ('appropriately' having the meaning of 'sailor's costume', in this case). Lelouch certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. He was giggling on and off at various things and his short attention span led him from one end of the party to the other. Eventually, the young boy tired of crawling around here and there and plopped into a stationary area next to his mound of presents.

One of these gifts, Lelouch seemed utterly fascinated with. The present in question (a stuffed panda toy) was a gift from one of the other reapers (Ronald). The plush was three sizes bigger than Lelouch was, but it was luxuriously soft and was a joy to snuggle with. Lelouch kept poking at the toy's belly and giggled whenever his tiny fingers would sink into the panda's stomach. It was a precious sight.

"Baaaa!" Lelouch squealed at the panda plush. "Bear!"

Lelouch poked at the panda's tummy once more and giggled in delight. Lord only knew why it was amusing the young child so much. Maybe Lelouch liked soft things or perhaps the child simply liked pandas. Who knew? But this was _his_ birthday party, after all. The party wouldn't be complete without Lelouch's happy face lighting it up.

"So _this_ is the little boy, is it?" a voiced suddenly drawled out.

A shadow was cast over the toddler then and Lelouch looked up to see a tall figure shrouded in shadowy fog leaning over him. The mystery person had a big smile stretched across his face and locks of silvery hair fell in curtains around him. He seemed strangely interested in Lelouch for whatever reason.

"Mmm…I know you." the shadow told little Lelouch.

Lelouch could only blink up at the man and wonder why he so resembled the infamous Grim Reaper (usually depicted as a skeletal figure shrouded in black robes) that Lelouch's big brother, Schneizel, had told him stories about.

-x-x-

Today was a happy day. Today was her son's birthday. He was turning three years old.

It was snowing outside (almost as if Heaven itself had decided to grace her little baby boy with a white wonderland). Though it was pretty to look at, such a cold, frozen sea of white was no place for a baby to be playing out in.

Marianne sighed as she stared down at the paper Charles had given her.

"…Sebastian…"

Sebastian (ever at his master's side) inclined his head down to her.

"Yes, my Lady?" he prompted.

Marianne continued to stare down at the paper. The unwrinkled abomination was practically taunting her. If it were capable of speaking, Marianne already knew what it would say: "_You're a bad mother_."

"…has anything changed?" she asked hesitantly.

Sebastian frowned. He seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately.

"I'm afraid not, my Lady." he replied and his gaze shifted to the window. "He has not appeared anywhere and nothing more has been found of his."

That answer…Marianne grew weary of hearing it each day. It hurt more to hear it on this day, of all days.

Because today was supposed to be a happy day. Her only son was turning three.

"I see. Let me know if anything changes."

A hand rose to Sebastian's chest and he bowed.

"Of course, my Lady."

The once proud queen and honored knight felt tears welling up within her eyes and she violently slapped the treacherous documents away. They fluttered to the ground as she abruptly stood to take her leave.

"I feel ill." she announced to her ever faithful servant. "I need to rest."

She left before Sebastian had a chance to answer her.

The butler's frown deepened at her hasty retreat and he sighed. This was hardly something he knew how to deal with. Human emotions were always so trivial and exhausting to handle. If only Lelouch had turned up somewhere…

He kneeled down to retrieve the fallen papers and spared a glance at them. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

Death in absentia documents.

Hmph. The emperor had a funny way of showing his love for his children. It hadn't even been three months yet and the king was already trying to declare his youngest son as deceased.

Which was rather humorous as Sebastian was certain that little Lelouch was, in fact, very much alive.

-x-x-x-x-

Serena: I was sure I meant to add more to this, but I've forgotten what it was now. Oh well. I suppose it's not important. If it is, I'll incorporate it into the story at a later date. **Also, if I don't update this at least once a week, harass me on one of my deviantART accounts (or, hell, my Tumblr) and tell me to update it until I…actually do update it. **xD I'm serious, you guys. I can seriously write up stuff for this and keep updating it at least once a week (which was my intention from the beginning). I think a little pushing from the readers would help with that. xD Links to my accounts are on my profile. Thank you all for reading!


	4. 04: Like An Angel

Serena: More time skipping with a 860 word drabble! Baby Lulu is ridiculously fun to write, but he's gotta grow up sometime. But seriously. Give writing baby Lelouch a try sometime. C: Oh! Imagine baby Lelouch and baby Suzaku playing together! Or better yet, just Suzaku as he already is, but holding a baby Lulu! Daaaawwww. That's a _really_ cute image. I gotta draw that! Oh my. I'm rambling.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: lilyrose225, mochiusagi, and NighmareIris!

Warnings: AU. Lol Just a series of drabble-ish one-shots.

Summary: On what could have happened had Lelouch remained in the reaper realm. An AU of an AU. Possible SuzaLulu in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Kuroshitsuji.

-x-x-x-x-

04: Like An Angel

Lelouch, Grelle noticed, had begun to take an intense interest in the reaping line of work. The young boy loved to ask Grelle questions regarding the subject and was _always_ eager to hear stories of Grelle's dealings in the human world. It was rather sweet, but Grelle wasn't so sure if the interest would last. Lelouch was only six, after all. Children tended to jump from one interest to another in a quest to find something they truly enjoyed. While it certainly wasn't impossible, it was doubtful if Lelouch would truly enjoy being a reaper (even if the interest persisted).

Hmm. His little boy: a reaper.

As intriguing as it sounded, it just wasn't likely. It took a lot to be a reaper and Lelouch was still too young to truly understand just what it took to be one.

For starters, Lelouch was human. Reapers weren't.

Also, Lelouch was…_mortal_. Reapers were immortal.

To truly become a reaper, Lelouch would have to give up his mortality. Even reapers retired and Lelouch…he wasn't built for a never-ending life (though, it wasn't as if Lelouch would be alone in his immortality, but still…mortality was a lot to give up, especially when you considered that Lelouch had a whole family in the human realm who were mortal).

Lelouch wasn't old enough to understand any of that, but it was still endearing all the same to see him so interested in what Grelle did.

(_"Mother, what do reapers do?" the young six year-old asked. He had his head tilted to the side and his eyes were shining in curiosity. Knowing Lelouch's fascination for learning, Grelle was touched that Lelouch had decided to consult him before some dusty old piece of literature._

"_We collect souls." the red-haired reaper answered simply and at the increased shine of Lelouch's curious gaze, Grelle elaborated. "Souls of those who have passed on. Without our assistance, the souls would start to wander. They would be in pain and sometimes they can even turn bad."_

_Lelouch slowly started to smile._

"_So, you're like an angel?"_

_Grelle had the decency not to laugh too hard at that. He, an angel. Ha! Children really were adorable with their innocent outlook on things. When Lelouch grew up, he would understand what it meant to be a reaper and would be able to see that reapers were, in fact, __**not**__ like angels at all. But until Lelouch learned this, Grelle would humor his son._

"_Yes. I suppose we are like angels."_)

Despite his interest in the ways of reapers, Lelouch didn't seem to have much interest in the human world per se. Not that Grelle had seen, in any case. He figured Lelouch would one day question his existence (for instance, why his mother was a man and who the father was or why Grelle hadn't aged any), but it had yet to happen. Perhaps in a few years' time, Lelouch would start with those questions, but Grelle sometimes wished Lelouch would start asking them sooner rather than later. That way, Grelle could give Lelouch the "You're adopted, but I love you like I gave birth to you myself; please don't hate me" talk and be done with it. It was nerve-wracking waiting for Lelouch to ask, but waiting was the best thing. At least then, Grelle knew the boy would be ready the hear it.

(_Lelouch was giving him the most scrutinizing look that a five and a half year-old could manage to muster._

"_Mother, can I ask you a question?" Lelouch asked after an awkward silence filled with Lelouch's staring had passed._

_Grelle blinked and felt slightly unsettled. Lelouch normally just came right out and asked whatever it was that was on his mind. He had never asked permission to ask a question before and that…staring. What was that staring all about? Was Lelouch upset about something or…?_

"_Of course, sweetie." Grelle answered. "What's on your mind?"_

"…_um..."_

_Lelouch looked down at the table nervously and his fingers fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth._

"_It's about your…um…"_

…_his what? Grelle's what? Was his make-up smeared? Did he have a hair sticking out in a weird place? Or maybe - oh, sweet baby William! What if this was about his lack of aging? _

_Oh damn. Now? They were going to have the whole "You're adopted, but I love you like I gave birth to you myself; please don't hate me"_ _talk __**now**__? Okay…okay. Grelle could do this. He could!_

"…_um…Mother, why…um…"_

…_maybe he could._

"_Why…how come your hair is so long?" Lelouch finally stumbled out. He looked up from the tablecloth and bit his lip._

…_what?_

"_Oh. I just…let it grow out?" Grelle answered and while he hadn't meant it as a question, it had still come out as one. Lelouch didn't seem to notice that, though._

"_Oh. Well, it's pretty!" Lelouch continued and he no longer looked nervous as he smiled. "Can I have long hair, too? How long's it take?"_

_Grelle was still confused. He had been expecting something more…serious. _

…_oh well._)

But it was still nerve-wracking to wait for Lelouch to ask. Grelle was getting _really_ tired of false alarms, too.

-x-x-x-x-

Serena: No Marianne or Sebastian this time. Maybe next chapter. Let's see…Lelouch growing up to be a reaper? What do you guys think of that thought? It would be interesting and, heehee, I wouldn't mind my soul being collected by him~ (is shot) ANYWAY, lemme know what you thought about the drabble and thank you for reading! Till next time, you guys!


	5. 05: Dreams of Grandeur

Serena: I'm time-skipping every chapter now and I have a nice little 1,363 word drabble for you! **Also, I'd like to take this time to do a bit of shameless advertising**. Ahem….well, nothing much to say. I'm writing a new story that I'll be updating at least once a month. Early updates will only be made if I finish writing two chapters ahead of time, but yeah. It's already been posted, but I dunno how well it will be liked. It's one of my guilty, fictional pleasures so I'm writing it more for my own amusement than anything else. lol It will have some SuzaLulu in it, though. The character tags are just misleading relationship-wise. xD

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: mochiusagi and lilyrose225!

Warnings: AU. Lol Just a series of drabble-ish one-shots.

Summary: On what could have happened had Lelouch remained in the reaper realm. An AU of an AU. Possible SuzaLulu in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Kuroshitsuji.

-x-x-x-x-

05: Dreams of Grandeur

It had been a little over three years since his youngest son's disappearance and his darling wife (his only true love) _still_ refused to sign Lelouch's death in absentia documents. Charles was growing impatient with waiting and he grew weary of his wife's constant, evil glares and agitating mood swings. There was just _no_ pleasing her! If anyone so much as _said_ the word "son" or "baby" Marianne (regardless of whatever mood she had previously been in) would grow melancholic instantly. She would even become a little teary-eyed at seeing amethyst colored things (because the color reminded her _so much_ of her lost baby boy).

The whole thing was just irritating. The woman just _refused_ to move on. Lelouch was _gone_. That was an unchangeable fact.

Yes. Lelouch had been rather – oh, what word was he looking for? It wasn't often Charles used it, but…aha! He had it! – _sweet_, Charles supposed. For the longest time, Lelouch would try to attract Charles's attention with strange baby babble, waving hands, and tiny giggles, but seeing as Charles was the emperor of a whole nation, he couldn't just randomly stop to cater to the whims of a small baby (even if the child in question had managed to sneak into an important meeting; Charles just considered himself lucky the other officials – particularly that Russian ambassador - seemed to adore the baby). Eventually (due to Charles's lack of a favorable response, no doubt), Lelouch gave up and turned his attention seeking efforts onto others. Marianne's personal butler and guard, Sebastian, seemed to be Lelouch's favorite target.

Also, for a toddler, Lelouch had been rather smart. The child picked up on things rather quickly and he seemed to be rather good at reading people (as well as a toddler possibly could, mind you). With an ample amount of educating in all the proper areas, Lelouch might have grown into an ideal leader (the kind Charles's would want on his side).

But Lelouch was gone, he _wasn't_ coming back, and Marianne just needed to accept that already. It was the whole reason the death in absentia documents had been prepared in the first place. Not only would it dissuade terrorists from making up a wild kidnapping story, but it would help Marianne to move on. The more official Lelouch's "death" was, the more real it would seem, and the sooner Marianne could heal and just accept what had happened already. In some weird way, Charles was only trying to help and presenting Marianne with these documents was the best Charles could do to achieve this goal.

But after getting the door slammed in his face for the eighth time that week and hearing Marianne mumble something about needing to attend to Nunnally (a little girl Marianne had given birth to a couple of years after Lelouch's disappearance), Charles began to contemplate forging the moody woman's signature. This was just ridiculous.

-x-x-

Sebastian tsked and then hummed in displeasure.

"Lady Nunnally." the demon addressed the tiny child. "Toys do not belong in bed. They belong in your toy chest. May I please have Mr. Friggles so that I can put him to bed along with his friends?"

The little princess in question shook her head rather violently and buried herself (and her stuffed bunny whom she had dubbed as "Mr. Friggles") under the safety of her bed sheets. A loud yet somewhat muffled "Unh-uh!" was heard seconds later.

Sebastian resisted the urge to reach under the blankets and snatch the grey rabbit away. Instead, he merely sighed.

'_The young master never fussed this much over a toy._' he mused in disdain. He was referring to Nunnally's elder brother, Lelouch, of course. '_He was always very obedient, if not a bit clingy._'

Indeed. Lelouch never hid away with his things like this. On the other hand, Sebastian had often stayed by Lelouch's side until the little toddler fell asleep. Sometimes the butler had even rocked the baby to sleep. So, it was likely Lelouch never fussed over keeping his toys during bedtime because he knew someone would be there to keep him company. Either that or he just didn't care too much for toys to begin with. Regardless, Sebastian imagined he would have done the same for Nunnally, but the little princess didn't seem to like him too much. In fact, she often fled from his gaze. It was so troublesome that Marianne had placed a trustworthy maid in charge of tending to Nunnally when she could not. Sebastian was only tending to the girl now because the maid had been needed by another.

"This is very unbecoming of a princess." Sebastian stated.

The little lump that was Nunnally and Mr. Friggles didn't even wiggle.

Sebastian sighed again and, this time, he allowed his eyes to narrow.

'_How tedious and annoying children are. At least the young master was easy to please. This sister of his is very…difficult._'

"If you hand Mr. Friggles over to me, I'll read you a bedtime story." Sebastian tempted. The demon had collected century's worth of tales. Surely the young girl would enjoy _one_ of them.

To Sebastian's relief, the little lump moved and a head of messy chestnut hair poked out from under the covers.

"…story?" Nunnally repeated questioningly.

Sebastian smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, my Lady. I know many different stories. Some even have unicorns and rabbits in them."

At that answer, Nunnally's eyes brightened in excitement. If Sebastian remembered correctly, the young girl had an affinity for rabbits and unicorns (which was the reason he mentioned them specifically). After a moment, Nunnally hesitantly held out Mr. Friggles and Sebastian took the rabbit at last.

"Thank you, Lady Nunnally." Sebastian said as he returned the rabbit to its proper resting place. On his way back to Nunnally's side, he grabbed Nunnally's hairbrush. Her hair needed to be combed through again or else it would be an awful mess in the morning. "Now, what kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Rabbits!" Nunnally exclaimed excitedly.

Ah. Rabbits. A story involving rabbits…ah, right. He had the perfect one in mind.

"Have you ever heard the story of Alice, my Lady?" he asked. "She fell for a rabbit wearing a waistcoat once."

Nunnally tilted her head to the side.

"Fell?"

Sebastian smiled in amusement.

"In more ways than one, yes. It's rather funny actually. Would you like to hear it?"

Nunnally smiled brightly.

"Yes!"

-x-x-

Lelouch was becoming rather agitated by his mother's lack of cooperation. Was it so hard to explain (in detail) the reaping job? The child knew he was only six years old, but he was very smart for his age and if there was something he didn't understand (such as a really big word or something of the sort), he could always look it up or just ask for further elaboration. But it seemed that no matter how many times the young child asked, his mother would never actually answer him. Why? Was his mother trying to hide something from him? Perhaps something scary or…bad?

Lelouch frowned and shook his head at the thought.

No, no, no! His mother only did good things! All those poor, lost souls wandering around in the human world depended on his mother for help in reaching Heaven. Grelle was like an angel, in that sense. How could Lelouch ever think otherwise?

_Mother must not think I'm old enough yet._ Lelouch mused to himself and he sighed in a bit of depression.

If that was the case, when _would_ he be old enough? Next year? The year after that or the one after _that_? Or maybe even longer than _that_? Goodness! Lelouch didn't want to wait _that_ long! Perhaps he was being a bit impatient, but he wanted to start learning about his mother's line of work as soon as possible! It was important because he _really_ wanted to know his mother better and this reaping job really did sound quite interesting to him. If he learned enough about it and fulfilled all the requirements needed to qualify, perhaps Lelouch could follow in his mother's footsteps and become a reaper, too.

Lelouch smiled at that thought.

-x-x-x-x-

Serena: lol Sebastian and Nunnally. xD And lol Charles, what are you even doing? Also, daw, Lelouch. ; w ; Kay. Done commenting on my own silly writing. Please leave a review if you have the time to. Thank you for reading!


	6. 06: My Uncle's A Reaper, Too!

Serena: Sorry for the late update.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: mochiusagi, Smirking Menace, Altair718, MisakixMizuky, Guest, and the dark euphie!

Warnings: AU. Lol Just a series of drabble-ish one-shots.

Summary: On what could have happened had Lelouch remained in the reaper realm. An AU of an AU. Possible SuzaLulu in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Kuroshitsuji.

-x-x-x-x-

06: My Uncle's A Reaper, Too!

At the tender age of eight, Lelouch grew to be further impatient. He was tired of waiting to grow up just so he could have his questions answered. His mother continually refused to be of no help, but Lelouch couldn't really blame her for it. Grelle had an important job and that job required lots of time within the human realm ('_and_' Lelouch couldn't help but think dejectedly. '_time away from me._'). Even if his mother just up and decided that he was old enough to learn, Lelouch would have to continue to wait and as previously stated, Lelouch was tired of waiting.

"But what happens to the cinematic records after you collect their soul?" Lelouch asked as his eyes continued to shine brightly with curiosity. It was all so very fascinating to him.

The figure shrouded in fog that Lelouch had directed the question to waved a hand in a seemingly random direction.

"You know this library, yes~?" the man asked in a drawled out question. At Lelouch's nod, he continued. "All the records are stored here~"

Lelouch's eyes widened as understanding hit him.

"_Oh_! So _that's_ why I'm not allowed to come here alone, right?" Lelouch asked. Rather than wait for an affirmation of some sort from the dark reaper, Lelouch nodded his head at his own musings and continued on. "That makes sense. I always thought it was kinda weird, but I get it now."

The dark man chuckled.

"Mmm~. There's more than just cinematic records stored here, though." he stated. He glided away from the young child to reach a tall bookcase nearby. One of his hands lifted to the bookcase selves and his spidery fingers ghosted over the various spines of books as he began to slowly travel down the bookshelf. Was he searching for something? "There's also old history and ancient knowledge from extinct civilizations that a young child shouldn't look at~."

"Ancient knowledge?" Lelouch repeated and his head tilted to the side curiously. "Like what?"

The foggy figured giggled in amusement. Instead of answering, he paused in his slow movements as his hand stilled against the spine of a thick, navy blue book. His head tilted as he deftly tugged the book loose and only after giving the book's cover a fleeting glance did he speak.

"Just things mortals should never be given." he answered cryptically. He turned away from the bookshelf and returned to Lelouch's side. "However, considering the circumstances, this would be a good book for you to read anyway~"

Lelouch blinked in confusion at the sudden topic change, but it was hard to ignore the book being shoved into his arms. So, he allowed his attention to drop to the book.

After reading the title (_A Compendium of Supernatural Beings_), he latched himself onto the foggy man's leg with the arm that wasn't clutching the book in a show of gratitude.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" the boy chanted in excitement. He beamed up at the tall man. "Can I really read this? I mean – thank you, thank you!"

The tall man merely chuckled and patted the young child on the head.

"From one old reaper to an aspiring young one~" he said in his usual drawl. "If anyone asks, tell them Uncle Undie gave it to you~ Keep it as long as you like."

Lelouch backed away from the foggy man as his free arm wrapped itself around the book he had been given. He was truly grateful to have been given such an important piece of literature and by one of the best known reapers, no less (well, second to his mother, of course; although, maybe Lelouch was a little biased)!

"I promise I'll take good care of it, Uncle!" Lelouch promised with that smile of his still shining brightly. "And I won't let you down. I'll learn everything!"

Lelouch's "uncle" giggled again and waved his hands in a shooing motion.

"I have no doubt that you will try. Run along now~"

Lelouch clutched the book to his chest in barely concealed elation before running off to begin delving into the books information..

-x-x-x-x-

Serena: Short, short, short, and that book title sounds like something out of _Harry Potter_, but oh well. (is shot) Again, I'm sorry for the extremely late update. I had this one done for a while now, but never posted it for some reason. o n o Oh well. Till next time, guys!


End file.
